The Faceless Man
by Amanur
Summary: Oneshot. YAOI LEMON. Hibari goes to a mask party and meets a person wearing the same mask as he. \o/


-------------------------------------------------

Diclaimer: I do not own any character described here!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! 3

ALSO THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LEMON (BOYS X BOYS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]

-------------------------------------------------

**THE FACELESS MAN**

It was a cold October 14th night. The stupid weak tenth Vangola boss birth day, in which was also celebrated his so expected possession into that Italian mansion with his guardians, stupid friends, family and the especial Vangola's even more stupid squad, the Varia.

For that special occasion, Sawada Tsunayoshi's tutor, Reborn the only man I do not dare to confront, had planned a stupid different party. A mask party. He said everyone must follow his instructions, with no exceptions, including me! We would have to go wearing this black long hood cape suits and masks, like in those stupid movies with Satanist's rituals.

So I came from my Italian apartment, along with my loyal childhood bodyguard, 'if I would allow him that', Tetsuyak, a stupid shadow at my back following me around since then.

All the noise begins late of the night. The main mansion's room was lighted only by candles spread all around, as a soft piano was playing background by someone also wearing a black cape and mask. Obviously I knew who the fuck that was. _'Just got to be that annoying loud Gokudera Hyato'_ One of the Vangola's guardians. I have to admit I thought it was a noble thing to know how to play a piano, since I'm fond of classic music. But I'll have to bite him to death for making a mistake on that single note that ruined the entire night in my head.

Anyhow, all the waiters hired were using these same white masks so they can be easily found by anyone desperately in need to get alcohol inside their system to forget about that stupid and embarrassing situation. Like I did.

So as for me, I picked myself a small silver mask, covering only half of my face, with little amethyst stones adorned around the ocular cavities, since I had no other damn choice. As Reborn knew about my repulsion to crowds, he put me to guard the house with the Varia's men. Even thought I told him I was enough as a guard, he tried to easy my temper by saying the squad should be the ones to guard the mansion as their duty; he just called me since he didn't trusted much them, only in me.

'_Tche!'_ Like I would fall for that. I was aware of my delicate temper. My volatile mood changing all the time was something that even I found hard to deal with sometimes. But since he is THE man, I wouldn't argue. But I wouldn't gather myself with them either. Not even in death.

So after taking a walk outside the mansion by myself, with the men's best friend in hands, alcohol, enjoying the silence of the night, I had to get back inside the that loud spacey room to take a look on how things were going. From time to time I would have to scold some stupid noisy kids running around as if they were on a playground.

'_So frustrating!'_ I was beginning to think I was playing a babysitter roll here.

'_Where the hell are their parents to look __after them?'_ Would I have to educate them as well? _'Hell no!' _I rather just kick their little butts out of that house and leave them to the mad dogs. And if that wasn't enough for my irritation, that stupid squad was even more disturbing than the kids. I would have to kick somebody else's ass to make that irritation go away anytime soon, and I was hoping it could be one of these kids' parents.

But hidden like a shadow, I found my pray! That person was on the other side of that giant room. Standing against the wall, all alone as if it wasn't enjoying that stupid thing as well. I wondered if it was a woman or a man. We could only distinguish the sex through the hair and voice. Not that it would make any difference to me though. I would kick that creature no matter what it is. But what actually caught my attention to that person, was the fact he had the same mask I was using.

'_How dare you?!'_ That was enough to make my blood boil.

As I was taking my steps towards to confront him, maybe her, I noticed he was also staring at me. His hood was covering his head so I couldn't see much of that person. But when I got close enough, I realize the right eye didn't had a hole like mine. Making it look different so.

'_So it's not exactly like mine!'_ It made me feel a little relieved, but not enough to make my desire to beat him go away. I look again at that person suspecting of his intentions. There was some kind of dark aura surrounding him, deeply bothering me. But all I could see was a bluish left eye looking intensely at me. Daring me. Challenging me.

'_Hooohh…How much do I hate that? A lot!'_

"So who are you, bastard?" I asked getting set to smack his face. "Hmm…who ever you want me to be."

'_Huh? What kind of answer is that?' _But I noticed that smooth, but strong voice. It definably belongs to a man. _'Good!'_ So I can put all my strength on him.

"So get lost, because I want you to be no one!"

"Fufufufu…is that so? But you know what? I've got the invitation card, so I don't think you can do anything with me." He said showing that stupid white envelope with the Vangola's brand on it, as if it would make any difference to me. But something else started to worry me. _'That laugh! I know that laugh.' _But I believe it's been so long since I last heard it, that I couldn't recall who it belongs to.

"I don't give a damn about it! I do whatever I want." I told that bastard as he just kept walking around me looking me from head to toes. So of course I had to make him stop. That was severally getting on my nerves. So I pushed him against that same wall he was standing moments ago by squeezing his neck.

"What do you want?" I asked looking inside that intense left eye. An evil grin forming on those lips told me he was only playing around. Making fool of me. I would have to teach him a few lessons on how to behave around me. It's unacceptable that attitude of his. My temper was telling me to smash his face on the ground like a piece of shit. I closed my wrist to break his annoying perfect white teeth, but the bastard was faster and put me against the wall now. "Fufufufufu… easy kitty! I just want some fun."

"The party is right over there!" I muttered between my teeth in anger. No one could touch me, dare me either speak directly to me. I hate people with those stupid futile talks and dirty stick fingers. I don't need any of this!

"Get your hands off me NOW!"

"Fufufufufu… how about… a tongue instead?"

'_What?' _So the bastard licked my cheek leaving his disgusting saliva on my perfect well taken care skin. So when I tried to push him away he dragged me through my collar to that door beside us. I felt I bit relieved in that room. The outside sounds were barely head from there. I took a look around to take note of the place I was stepping. To see what kind of traps he had set for me. It was a big library. Full of books all around. A strong sound called my attention again coming from behind me. It was that man locking the door. "Fufufufufu… let's play a game here… you want to know what I want? Who am I? So to each guess you give me about it, I'll take a piece of my vest to prove to you, that I am who I am… but to each wrong guess… YOU take off yours!"

'_Great! Games!' _"I don't have the patience for those stupid things…" He dared interrupt me.

"Hooohh… so what can you do, when you are being forced?"

"Me?? Being forced to make something? I don't laugh!" Laughs are for stupid blind people, that can't see how dangerous and rotten the world they live in is. Laughs and tears are for the weak ones that can't stand on their own feet and fight back. I don't need those things, because I am NOT any of that!

"Well… don't forget you are tied from head to toes!" So suddenly, that room became cold, and a strong dense mist was filling that room. I wondered when did I have missed that move of his. I was completely chained on a wood steam as he was walking around me again with that irritating grin. '_That wood wasn't here!' _I was absolutely sure of that.

"You know… since the first time I put my eyes on you, I wanted that! I knew you were the only one who could fulfill my desires."

His voice became so low I could barely hear. But it did made my senses get numb as if that bastard was hypnotizing me. I felt an electric shiver running through my spine at looking again at that intense blue eye, looking directly at mine.

"So guess what? Who am I? What am I? Shoot whatever you like!" "You are a despicable disgusting little man!" I barked at him. "Hmmmm… you are right… I am despicable… but come' on… I am not disgusting! I am sure you will like me soon."

I was shaking from some much anger. I had never felt this much will for killing someone. And that annoying smirk was only serving me good to increase that feeling.

"I'll take my hoot for that… but you have to take yours… Hibari Kyouya!"

The fact he knew my name was prove enough that I was right about knowing that ridiculous laugh. So he took his hood off revealing me a long dark amethyst hair. _'Is he a she?' _But that strong neck and chin definably to belongs to a man, no doubts about it. "Men are not supposed to have long hair! I'll bite you to death after cut that off!"

"Heeeehhh? My beautiful long hair? Don't worry, I'll make you like it too… fufufufufu."

"Pathetic! Get me off now!" There were only two things I knew for sure about myself. One, is the possibility of me taking a like on a person rather than me, to be equals zero. Two, is the possibility of me taking a like of people habits and weird looks. Also equals zero. The only person I allowed to such trivialities was that Tetsuyak with that horrendous hair style, since I grew looking at him like that. But someday… someday I'll make him take that thing off his head. He would have to shave it for sure. With a blink of an eye, that cretin took my hood of my head now. I showed him my teeth in disapproval, since I have not recalls of asking such favor. I felt as if he was taking my dignity away from me. He would be the only man I would kill with such pleasure. Maybe I would even drink his blood to celebrate the victory. Because, yes, he was already a dead man in my head!

"What else…am I?"

That mysterious man whispered at my ear.

"You are a fucking stupid magician! How did you tie me so fast?" "Magician??? Tche! Don't compare me to those dick cone heads! I'm much better than they can ever be! Want to see a little trick they can never make?"

He asked going behind my back, and suddenly my stupid tutor showed up from the other side, holding his stupid whip on his hand.

"Perhaps this face will make you feel better? I know you like him, deep down in that cold stoned heart nee, Kyouya?"

I realized there was something wrong with Dino's speech, but that voice was unmistakable.

"How did you got in here? Are you with that man?"

"Oh?… Fufufufuf, I AM that man!"

So he showed me that same smile that long haired man had. So he started to walk around me like a stupid ritual which every time he passed in front of me, he had a different look. First that stupid baseball player. Then Sawada Tsunayoshi. That stupid bomb pianist. Even those Varia man. To each round he gave, made my blood hotter.

"Are you… some guardian ring?" Only people with these magic rings had that power. So I started to wonder to which family he worked for. Did he come for revenge? But how come did he have that invitation? With that kind of trick?

'_Oh, how I hate illusionists!'_

"Like I said… I am whoever you want me to be!"

Suddenly that haired man was back taking off his cape. He was wearing a tight t-shirt, black pants with those punks' black and silver belt and high black boots.

"Aren't you a bit grown up to wear those things?" I thought it was completely inappropriate for the occasion. '_Doesn't he have a common sense?'_

"Fufufufufu… do you want to see me naked that badly?"

So now I became aware of what was all that about. I was just his little toy. He was underestimating me, which was incredibly amusing, since I knew for sure I could beat him no matter what. That situation reminded me from a time when I was made of fool when I was a kid. And how mad I was. Soon I felt a little dizzy with my thoughts running in my head. There was something desperately trying to come out from the bottom of my mind. I could tell it was something my conscious had locked so I wouldn't remember. Maybe a trauma.

'_Who the fuck is him?'_ Why was I starting to sweat like a stupid kid afraid of some bullying? _'I wouldn't care even if he tortures me!'_ That question was truly irritating me. Getting in my bloodstream like a drug. There was something familiar in that laugh, that voice, that evil smirk. And that annoying mist, blocking half of my view. Sakura leafs started to fall over me, making me nauseous. That room started to spin slowly like a damn carrousel. I was on my limits when I felt his hands grab my face to face his eye.

"I'll give you a little present to make you feel better… nee?"

So he stuck his tongue inside me mouth fighting against mine. I desperately tried to turn my face on him, but I was still tied, there wasn't much left for me to do. And he had my head held in his cold gloved hands. He sucked my tongue inside his mouth, but when I manage to get it back, the bastard licked my lips. He sucked it and licked it like a damn orange fruit.

"Show me your face!" I was dying to see the face behind that stupid mask. Something inside me was telling me I know him.

"Not yet…not yet… but I'll give you a bonus since you are soooo dense, Kyouya! But you will give me a bonus as well giving me all you got under all these fabrics."

So he slowly took off his mask. MY damn mask. But I got surprised on see that there was nothing behind it. Even his lips and right eye were completely gone. A freaking faceless man touching my waist slipping his hand though my pants, unzipping it. _'Is this a nightmare?'_ I couldn't distinguish reality from dream and illusion anymore. Everything was a mess in my head. But for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes of him stripping me that easily.

He lowed his head letting his hood fall over his head again. He stood up and looked at me. Showing me now such a perfect phiz. A breath taking face. Annoyingly perfect I could say.

"Say… did you liked my lips? Kyouya?" Soon I realized why did he had his right eye covered. It was to hide that imperfect red eye. And soon everything became all clear about that man.

"I swear, I will never forgive you… Mukuro Roduko." I tried with all my mighty to get off those chains holding me back.

"Ohh, come'on, calm down, will you? It's a party night after all. Let's have some fun!"

His smooth low voice was getting on my nerves more than ever did. So he came towards me again and took of that stupid suit and mask from me. I felt deeply irritated by his presumption that he had won that fight. When I was only tied because of his idiotic cowardice. So he unbuttons my tuxedo and white shirt under. He loosed my tie and began to kiss my naked chest. Suddenly I was laying on that library's desk with my hands tied up my head and legs wide open on each corner of that big wood table, while a little white snake was crawling through my abdomen. I knew it was all an illusion that that stupid man was playing on me, but it was all so real that I couldn't even tell rather I was still in that mansion or not. He jumped over me putting me between his long booted legs.

'_What now?'_ He came closer me letting his stupid long hair fall over my face. He was so close to me that I could even smell his scent. A strong sweet nauseous perfume making my muscles weaken, getting slowly in my system. I would curse him for the rest of my life. Suddenly I felt that snake getting inside my pants ajar. Touching my private parts. He took off his shirt showing his strong shoulders, chest and abdomen. And yes. It was impressive. Impressive to the point of making me want scratch his pale white skin to deform that perfect body. So I wasn't on my senses anymore, and couldn't tell if it was his perfume, his illusions or that drink I had before. But I did wanted to grab him. To pull off his annoying long hair and bite that juicy lips taking off that grin and lick that long neck.

"What are you thinking? Are you already liking me, Kyouya? Look here, you body can't denial!"

He said touching my genital getting a hard on. Suddenly I felt weird. That damn snake was entering inside my ass, making me contort and shake again from anger, pleasure, exhaustion and sickness. And I blame that blonde head for turning me into such low life like that with his stupid punishments. Someday I'll kill him too.

"I am going to count to three… if you don't let me go, I swear I kill you right away!"

"Please, do that… mean while…"

So he finally stopped talking. He putted back that stupid mask on his face, and got my dick with his own mouth. '_Oh fuck!'_ I hate and love when they do that!

"ONE!"

He sucked harder my cock massaging my balls to make me lose the track of my thoughts. But I still could be stronger than that amusing irritating feeling.

"TWO!"

He released my left leg and lifted it. He slowly took off that damn (good) skane to lick and kiss my ass as he still massages me with his other hand. '_Damn!'_

"THREE!"

So he finally penetrates his own hard dick inside me. pushing and pulling it, in and out, on a slow speed, gradually making it faster. "Oooohhh, Kyouya! Say you like me better than that stupid blonde horse. Say I am better than him. Say I suppress him in every aspect any man could! Say I am the master!" He asked me with that annoying evil grin.

"Fuck you."

"No… I am fucking YOU!"

He told me between stifles sobs. As I suddenly found my hands and legs completely free as he was moving inside me, unstoppable. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ That was the only thing that could make me truly weak. So I did pulled his hair down do show me that beautiful jugular and lick it myself as my other hand was finally leaving my finger nails marks on his skin. I would give a positive point to that guy for being silent. Those loud moans Dino screams every time, always gets on my nerves. I never liked noisy people. But Mukuro was surprisingly silent. And when he speaks his voice is low and smooth like a soft piano play. _'Maybe… just maybe… he was better.'_ I sucked his lips, and he sucked my tongue. He wasn't moving any more. So I threw him over that desk to take the control of that situation. _'I am never under control. I'm the one who has to be on control. ALWAYS!'_ I took off those stupid boots and pants to lead me to my desirable object. The thing I was hungry for. Maybe he was the only one that could completely fulfill my desires as well. As long as he keeps quiet obediently obeying my demands. He set on the table as I got on my knees.

'_Tche!'_ I felt incredibly stupid for getting on my knees for someone. But I was glad he can't read my thoughts at least. So he did stayed quiet like an owl, watching me suck his genital. Until he finally gave me his warm sweet fluids to swallow. Without a single noise. The perfect music to my ears. "My turn!" That annoying smooth voice told me. So he placed me on that desk, while I looked at him with a superior authority look. I knew it made him feel even more compelled to get me. I felt it was my turn to challenge him as well. He sucked my penis as the orchestra on the outside of the room got louder, covering my final contractions and sobs. He licked my liquid flavoring every single drop of it showing an uncalculated satisfaction on that left eye of his. Suddenly he got up.

"Thanks for the entertainment fufufufu!"

That man puts back his clothes again. Covers his face inside that hood and leaves the room taking with him his mist. As for me, there was only Mukuro's taste on my lips to make me calm. I would have to kill him some other time. I just knew it wouldn't be an easy fight, since both of us had the will of being on control.

---The end---

First, I want to say that I looked on some sites to make sure of Tsuna's birthday...some say it's on October 14, others on 24 and another one says is in September! O.o...so I picked October 14.

It's so hard to write Hibari's POV!!! So anyway… here it is one of my favorite's pairings of KHR! I'm also a fan of Hibari x Dino \o/ which I have written a fic already 3 .


End file.
